Forbidden Love
by VaknaNattenNacht
Summary: Ludwig and Ivan's roommate Matthew is missing. Wondering where he is, and why he is missing, they go on a chase.


Dislacimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of it's characters. I only own the story plot.

Hope you enjoy~!

(It's my first story)

* * *

><p><strong>Forbidden Love: Ramen Dreams and Crushed Hopes<strong>

_{Ludwig's Point Of View}_

_Beep. _

"Fuck!" I scream as I turn over to shut off my alarm clock. First day of work, Can't be too be as bad as Ivan says. _Who does he think he is, anyway? He's the one who got me this shit job. Why do I even bother…_

_I clumsily slide down the stair rail. Half-tired and one-hundred percent hung-over, you can't blame me for trying. _

Walking through the front doorway, I notice Ivan sitting on the coach, with a half-drunken vodka on the table and a full bowl of cereal in his lap.

"Ah Ludwig, You have awoken, da?"

"Well, to simply answer your question, am I standing here, not asleep?" I replied hoarsely.

"Da"

"Thus, I AM AWAKE."

"Ah. So, you are ready for the work?"

"Just give it to me already. God when did I even let you talk me into this?"

"You-"

"Shush! I do not even want to hear it" I told Ivan.

Dragging myself into the kitchen, I open the fridge to retrieve my Starbucks Java Chill. Seeing it was not where I left it, I remember putting it on top of my dresser.

_Ah, screw it._

"Eeeeeeeekkkk!" I hear Ivan scream from the bathroom.

I rush in to see what the problem was. My eyes being set on the counter, I notice a huge black centipede crawling towards Ivan.

"Goddammit, Ivan! It's just a bug!" I scream.

"Ludwig, you are not afraid of bugs like I am! It could be poisonous!"

"Iv—"I start to say, but stop once I see what Ivan is staring at.

"What is that, Ivan?" I say harshly.

" It's….It's…a letter."

I fold open the piece of paper marked "L and I," seeing that it is from Matthew A.K.A. Matty.

_Dear Ludwig and Ivan, I have left home for reasons not explainable. _

This was it? This crummy little note left by their former roommate?

"What did the note say, Lud?" Ivan asked.

"Matt…Matty…is gone. Like I care! All he is a worthless piece of trash. I wouldn't care if he was dead. "

"Ludwig how could you say such a horrible thing! What kind of person thinks like that?"

"Clearly you do not know me at all, Ivi. I am careless. Other people's safety depends on themselves. Not me."

I walked out the front door, taking one last look at Ivan before heading to my job at Burger King…

{Matthew's Point Of View}

I opened my eyes slowly. Trying to adjust to the void darkness, I felt a sharp pain in the side of my ribs.

_Where the hell am I? and why does my chest hurt so much…._

Wiggling my hands free of the ropes that were binding them, I slid out of the chair and rubbed my wrists.

_Why was I tied up? _

As I walked around the corner, two armed men walk towards me.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing free?" One of them called out to me.

"Yeah, I think this douche is looking for trouble."

The bigger thug quickly flicked out a butterfly knife, pointing it towards me.

"If you take one more step forward," the thug said "This is going in your gut."

I walked forward. Lunging towards me, the smaller figure tried to push me to the ground. Standing up, I kicked him in the chest. Hard. "What do you think of that?" I said.

"You wanna know what I think?" The bigger frame stepped forward to stab me. Rolling aside, I realized he nicked my shoulder blade, which was now bleeding extensively.

"Son of a leaf!" I mumbled, trying to hold back tears of pain.

Forgetting all about macho man behind me, I looked down to see the knife sticking through my chest.

"I—Wha—" I fell on the floor, with conscious slowly draining. Trying to control my fear of blacking out, I stumbled toward an open door.

"Somebody, anybody, help me!" I screamed.

The thug came up behind me and stuck a cloth over my nose and mouth.

"Sweet dreams, little baby. Sleep tight."

"Pleasse…ee..help…mee.." I groaned before losing consciousness.

**Three Hours Later…..**

I woke up. Looking around the room, I could see that I was tied up again, yet this time not to a chair. I looked up, seeing the thug that beat me earlier was here also, although the smaller thug wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Well, well. Looks like sleeping Matthew finally woke up."

"Shut up" I barked. "Haven't you put me through enough maple already?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Who's in charge here? And who has the gun?" The thug barked back.

I remained silent.

"Yeah, shut up."

Walking away, the thug turned around the corner. Giving me one last glance, he glared and turned away.

{Ludwig's Point of View}

I walked through the door marked 'Employee only' and changed into my work clothing. The manager watched me change my shirt, but quickly looked away once he noticed I was staring at him. "Ah, Ludwig how are you today? I see you're on time for work. Unlike the past three weeks."

"You know those were not good days for me, Gilbert. So why bring them up?" I told him, without thinking about what a shit day he was having already.

"Just get to work, Ludi. Don't make me and my muscles fire you." Gilbert shouted confidently. All the others workers turned and looked with smirks on their faces. I could hear them whispering to one another.

I glared at Gilbert. "You think you have muscles? Look at those things! They look like fucking watermelon seeds." I shouted at him, feeling tension in the workplace start to rise. I turned and walked to the register. Looking at my first customer, I asked him what he would like to order.

"Let's see…Three cheeseburgers, and two fries, oh and a soft drink." The man whispered. I glanced at his face, and noticed he wore small glasses, and had blonde hair.

"Wait…" I said. "I know you." I told him.

"Well no duh, Ludwig! We went to high school together!" the blonde said ecstatically. The man leaped over the counter and hugged me tightly. Refusing to let go, I had to pry him off. _He's definitely not the sharpest knife in the drawer. _I thought.

"Well? Where's my order?"

"I'm sorry…what's your name again?"

"Alfred! How could you forget my name? A-L-F-R-E-D, remember how to spell it." He shouted.

I felt somebody flick my neck. Turning around, I could see Gilbert with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey Ludi. Who was that?" He squinted at me.

"My old f-.. I don't know. But he seems to know me." I quickly spoke.

"Well then. Back to w-o-r-r-r-k-k." He sang out.

_My god, I thought. What the Alfred was doing __**here?**__ I haven't seen him since…_

I thought back to 9th grade, when I first met Alfred.

"_Ludwig and Feliciano sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, First comes love, than comes marriage…"_

_I walked through first period's door. Here we go…_

_All of the class was chanting that me and Feli were kissing. _

_Looking around the room, I felt myself starting to blush. _

_Oh god…Not red cheeks! I thought._

"_Hey, look! Ludwig's blushing! He must be thinking about Feliciano, his booyyfriennd."_

_The boy had blonde hair, and wore glasses. How I wanted to punch him in the…_

_My thoughts were immediately stopped when the teacher walked in the room._

"_Ludwig, you may take your seat." She told me._

"_But, where shall I sit? All the seats are full!" I asked._

"_Go ahead and sit next to Alfred. He won't bite." She smiled at me._

_Sitting down, I could now see that Alfred was the boy who called out me and Feliciano._

"_Hey, faggot". He whispered to me. "Hey, faggot!" He said again. Trying to ignore him, I opened a book._

"_Ignoring me, I see?" Alfred pulled a burger out of his bag and chomped down. _

"_Want some, faggot? Huh?" He shoved the food in my face. I turned to him, and punched him right In the mouth._

"_You wanna call me a faggot?" Grabbing the burger off the floor, I threw it next to his head._

The memory faded from my mind. Seeing that it was now time for me to clock out, I punched my card and headed out the door.

"Ludwig! Ludwigg!" My boyfriend called out in a childish voice. "Over here, Ludwig!"

I glanced at the silver Lexus, with Feliciano in the front seat.


End file.
